


𝙏𝙃𝘼𝙏 𝘽𝙊𝙔 + Eren Yeager

by MarleyYaeger



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: "Alternate Universe - Modern Setting"., Yeager/Reader"
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29492052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarleyYaeger/pseuds/MarleyYaeger
Summary: 𝘈 𝘭𝘢𝘪𝘥 𝘣𝘢𝘤𝘬 𝘺/𝘯 𝘪𝘴 𝘳𝘰𝘰𝘮𝘮𝘢𝘵𝘦𝘴 𝘸𝘪𝘵𝘩 𝘺𝘮𝘪𝘳, 𝘣𝘶𝘵 𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘥𝘢𝘺 𝘵𝘩𝘪𝘯𝘨𝘴 𝘵𝘢𝘬𝘦 𝘢 𝘵𝘶𝘳𝘯 𝘢𝘯𝘥 𝘴𝘩𝘦 𝘳𝘰𝘤𝘬𝘴 𝘪𝘵 𝘰𝘶𝘵.𝘐 𝘰𝘸𝘯 𝘯𝘰𝘯𝘦 𝘰𝘧 𝘵𝘩𝘦 𝘤𝘩𝘢𝘳𝘢𝘤𝘵𝘦𝘳𝘴, 𝘐 𝘢𝘭𝘴𝘰 𝘵𝘩𝘳𝘰𝘸 𝘪)𝘯 𝘮𝘺 𝘰𝘸𝘯.( 𝘚𝘮𝘶𝘵, 𝘢𝘯𝘨𝘴𝘵, 𝘱𝘳𝘰𝘧𝘢𝘯𝘪𝘵𝘺)(Black y/n)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chap 1

Hey guys this is my first story, I read a lot of fanfics so I decided to make on here. Before anyone says anything I'm black so I might stay the word y/n is also black.

"Ahh, I'm so tired." You say.  
Ymir looked at you and says" Yo y/n wanna go to a party, one of my friends are hosting it." You were never a shy girl you didn't like parties that much. "Yea I'll come." You get in the shower and get ready for the party.

You get out of the shower singing and dancing. " Y/n hurry up were going to be late.You got your out fit out and started to put it on. "Looks perfect"  
You put on some baggy black cargos and a white and black skeleton shirt. The shoes you picked were the white and black jordan aj 1's.

" Okay I'm ready let's go!" You and Ymir make it to the car and Blast music until you get to the big ass house you see before pulling up. You walk out feeling like the bad bitch you are. You walk in the house with Ymir and she leads you to the room with her unknown friends. It was kinda hot and you wanted a smoke so you took off your jacket and sat down. Only to notice everyone's eyes on you. Um wth is everyone staring at? You think to yourself. Then you notice everyone looking at your tattoos and piercings. You had one on your nose, two on your ear and one on your belly button.

" Oh, everyone this is Y/n my roommate, Y/n this is Connie, Sasha, Mikasa, Armin, Jean ,and Eren. Ymir blurts out .You stare at all of them. "Hey, what's good." You go back to get your blunt and light it. "Okay shall we play something?" Sasha says " Yeah let's spin the bottle." The guys and girls spinned the bottle and dew times doing the dares or drinking the shots. "Hey y/n, it's your turn." Connie tells you  
" Hum, okay"  
You spent the bottle and it went around four times only to land on a tall boy with a matching jacket and some black cargos matched with some nice ass shoes. Y'all were kinda matching so you liked it. You look up and see the boy staring. "That's Eren y/n." The boy had a tattoo on his neck and some nice teal eyes. He was really fine ass fuck but you didn't bother. " Yeah okay." Eren smirks and walks your way. " Okay since you two are here you have to kiss for two minutes."  
"That's all? Okay." They were all shocked including Eren. Evey girl wanted to climb on top of him and he would willingly let them but you were different.

You kissed Eren on the lips and felt a thing on his tongue. Wait this man has a tongue piercing? Shidd  
Eren grabs your head and pushes you down against him more. " "Minute up!" With that you walked away to go smoke some more leaving Eren amazed.


	2. Chapter 2

A while later you go with Sasha to dance.

You dance with Sasha twerking and everything just letting loose.But what you didn't know was that someone's eyes were on you. Your turned to find the man who was looking at you. He smirks and you return the smirk while still dancing with Sasha. It was Eren.

Eren's POV  
I go downstairs to smoke and see that girl y/n dancing with Sasha, but when I see her face I just stand there staring. The tattoos looked so good on her. This girl is mesmerizing her skin tone everything about her. I don't even know her but i want her.   
Back to y/n   
I walk over to him and stare. " What do you want man?" Nothing, I was just watching you dance." Eren replies  
" Yo that's hella creepy." Eren chuckles under his breath. "But you know how to dance." " If you wanted to dance with me just say that." 

You grab Eren's hand and walk back to your spot. Your song comes on and you get hype. "Body-ody-ody-ody body crazy curvy wavy-" You twerk on Eren and he dancing behind you hyping you up. Everybody comes over and starts dancing cheering for you and Eren. 

" Ay ay ay get y/n! Twerk for em" Sasha and Connie yell together. Your still shaking ass and you see Sasha try and twerk on Connie. " Ayy give it to him Sasha!" You yell. You and Eren cheering and laughing seeing Sasha on Connie with his face shocked but still hyping Sasha up. You never intended to get this hype but you did. The song ends and you and Eren head to the kitchen.

You and Eren make it to the kitchen laughing and yelling. You get you some alcohol and juice. "Where did you learn how to do that?" Eren asked. " I don't know I just do it." 

"You gone let me feel up on it again?"Eren said under his breath but you didn't hear it. "Huh?" "Nothing, I didn't say nothing." Eren replies.

You and Eren talk about yourselves. You were really into the conversation until the alcohol hit you. "Shit, look I gotta go." Eren eyebrows furrowed. " Why? I wanted to-" "I can't trust myself when I get drunk Eren." You reply. "I can take care of you y/n." He suggests. "Nah, can't trust people man." When you get drunk you were the type to some crazy ass shit. "Look I'm leaving bye." You say walking off. You take an Uber because Ymir wanted to stay.


	3. Chapter 3

"DING DING DING DING" Your alarm goes off. " Ugh this thing loud as hell." You go to the bathroom brush you teeth while sza is playing.  
*Play the song*  
" Ive paid enough of petty dues, I've heard enough of shitty news." You scream. You hear the front door creek open. "Oh hey y/n." Ymir walks in. " Tch, your ass stayed over?" "Yup." She says with the pop noise. "Just stay home." You say " I can't I wanna go see Christa/ Historia." "Whatever." You check the time and put your clothes on. You wanted it to be chill so you didn't put anything extra on.

Your outfit 

You let you braids hang. Put on white air forces. " I'm just gonna walk to school." You say.   
The campus was always cool looking but packed with a bunch of groups which you didn't like. So you took a shortcut. You ran down the road , took a left turn and made it to school. You head to your class and people just stare at you including your teacher. Hange. "Good morning y/n." It's the tats huh. You had like a lot of tattoos so you couldn't really complain if people stare at them. You make it to your seat and hear snickering in the back of the class.You turn around to see Eren, Connie, Sasha, and a boy with Blonde hair.

You have a best friend coming today , so you felt the need to text her .

*Also she will be moving in the dorm with y/n and Ymir.

Dumbass-Y/n  
Say, babe you know that fine ass dude I told you about?

Stupid ass-brandy  
Yea why? 

Dumbass   
He's in my class yo.

Stupid ass   
Fr? What does he look like?

Dumbass

Stupid ass   
GIRL HE FINE ASS HELL  
CAN I GET A CHUNK OUTTA THAT ASS 

Dumbass   
Bruh you mad weird but shiidd you ain't lyin

"Y/n , y/n !" Hange was calling you to look up. You jumped up and put your head on your forehead. " Sorry Hange I was texting somebody." You heard another snicker behind you. " What's so funny?" You yell. "Calm down Y/n." " I am calm Hange, I just wanna know what's funny?"   
"Sorry Y/n." It was Eren, I wanted to avoid him. " We were laughing at you for jumping like that."   
Eren said. 

"Well whatever class is dismissed."  
You finish the rest of the classes and head to pick up your best friend : Brandy Smith. She is very entergetic and nosy. She also likes making nasty jokes. You take a Uber to the airport and wait. 

It's been 20 minutes and she finally showed up. "Ahhhhh I miss you uglyass!" Brandy yells running into you arms. " Since your finally here what do you wanna do?" You ask. " I was just thinking we should chill, I'm really tired." You two head out and get in the car. "Look before we go I wanna take you shopping Brandy."   
"Oh really see this is why I love you y/n" she replies laughing. You and Brandy got to the mall walking around and talking until you notice the two from your class. Eren and Armin. "Shit , shit, uh let's make a turn Brandy." "But yn I wanna go to Victoria's Secret." Which was right infront of you guys. You walk with your head down hoping he doesn't notice you." 

Eren's pov

I left school and brought me and Armin to the mall. While walking I notice a familiar voice and outfit. Haha it's y/n, I see her walking with her head down. Ohh she must be hiding from me. "Oh, hey is that you y/n?" I said with a big grin on my face. She froze with a girl beside her asking if she's alright. "Hey y/n didn't expect to meet you here. I say  
"Yeah, wasup Eren." Y/n said. "Huh Eren? Is it that dude you were texting me about in class?" "Brandy shut up!" She covered the girls mouth. "Hi, Eren this is Brandy my best friend." "Oh hey Brandy I'm Eren." I say. " I know y/n talks about you a lot." I smirk , watching y/n look at Brandy with a mad expression.  
"Well Eren we're gonna go to Victoria's Secret so see ya." 

Y/n's pov 

" Me and Armin will come too, y/n." "Aw you don't have to come Eren we're fine." "Girl chill let him come." Brandy tells me. Whatever you say to yourself. You and Brandy go into the store looking at pajamas and lingerie. Brandy takes Armin hands and walks off into the other section leaving you alone with Eren. No she did not. You said to yourself. You then turn around seeing Eren mouth "Thank you." To Brandy. "Dude just come on." You grab Eren's hand a go to the bra section. "Wow so many bra's." Eren says. "Are you always this weird?" You question Eren. While looking at the clothes you feel Eren right behind you. Trying to put space between you he grabs your waist and holds you close. "Just stay here for a second." Eren tells you. "Eren come on we just met you can't be doing this." You didn't wanna yell so you just whispered. "But I have fee-" "Come on Eren just stop." You cut him off.

Eren's pov 

I let go of her with a mixed emotions face. I just wanted to hold her. Y/n's smell, hair, body, I liked everything about her. I understand we just met I feel like we should be together.

"Aww come on y/n, don't be stingy."  
"Um how the hell you gonna tell me not to be stingy with my body, your real funny Yeager." I swear to god Eren his so weird. "Using my last name? Since when?" 

"Just now." You said bluntly.  
You walked to the register and took out your card. Before you could swipe it Eren did it for you. "Nigg-"   
"Tsk tsk, you really thought I'd let you pay?" 

"Obviously because I grab what I'm gonna pay for." 

"I'm being nice y/n let's go now." You grabbed the bag and the cashier smiled saying. "You two are a lovely couple." You smiled back. "We aren't da-"  
Eren cut you off. "Thank you ma'am we'll be going now." 

Lmao classic romance science 😏😏 still pissed at wattpad


	4. Chapter 4

For the rest of the time you were mad at Eren for cutting you off. You guys only knew each other for about a month. 

Let's act like it's been a month please and thank you.  
You got your phone out and texted Brandy. 

Dumbass  
Yo where TF are you and Armin.  
Brandy!  
Brandy!

Stupid ass  
Damn girl hold up   
Sorry I was busy talking it up with Armin. 

Dumbass🙄 

Stupid ass   
Okay okay meet us at the food court.

Dumbass   
Omg of course your at the food court

Stupid ass   
Well yea gotta eat when your hungry?Right..? 😐

You and Eren make it to the food court and you see him fiddle his fingers with a pout on his face. You were still ignoring him because that really made you made. Why would he even do that, I seriously can't. You were laid back but when you get annoyed you start getting out of character. 

(Lmao I do this too 🙄)

You guys finally met up with Armin and Brandy. You gave her a smug look and she looked at you like she was crazy. "Y/n oh come on! It wasn't that bad!" 

"Uh huh.." You went over to get some food and came back to see Brandy, Armin, and Eren laughing. "What so funny?" You snapped at Brandy and the others. "Oh I was telling them how one time you ripped your pants open at the schoo festival." What the fuck- I swear to god Brandy I will kill you one day, you thought to yourself. You sat next to Eren while they were still laughing like horses. "This shit bussin'." You said I yourself. " You sideyed Eren to only find him staring right at you. "Damn, what you lookin' at?" 

"Nothing." He replied smirking.   
He was clearly looking at you eating. You got out your phone and started texting Connie. You guys talked eachother at the party last month and you were now friends. 

Tattooed hoe  
This you?  
*Emabarrsing picture of Connie*

Baldhead hoe   
..😐  
You always got something to say about me.  
Stfu stankin ass hoe   
You smell like mildew   
Your dad has to tell you to wash

Tattooed hoe  
Im boutta get on your ass Connie   
That's why your momma dead. Dead as hell.   
How many days no I mean YEARS has she been sleeping on that house.   
Uh idk maybe like 4 years who knows?

Baldheaded hoe   
...I will beat you tf up y/n   
Bitch your granny don't go no knees   
Stiff ass weave you got in your head   
You smell like dumpster juice shut tf up   
Breed: Different 😤 

Tattooed hoe   
Listen your not a different breed.  
Your just different   
Your weird   
😒

Baldheaded hoe   
Bye.

You been texting Connie for a while and you didn't notice everyone calling your name. "Hey y/n!"   
"Oh shit my bad, I was texting connie." "Since when?" Eren cocked his head up. "Since the party why?" 

" Just askin." Eren looked jealous for a moment. Like her didn't want anyone texting you. "Ugh whatever."you mumbled. "Brandy I wanna go home." 

"Okay fine." Brandy gave Armin a hug a waved Eren good bye. She got close to Armin that fast? "See you later y/n." Eren said. "Oh bye Yeager." 

Eren's pov 

Y/n wanted to leave and I was mad. Brandy gave Armin a hug and I was suprised. Armin never really was interested in girls so I thought he was you know- 

Y/n got up and grabbed Brandy while walking off. "See you later y/n." I yelled. "Oh bye Eren." Was she mad at me? 

She turned back around and hit Brandy. I chuckled at the sight of it. Y/n was cool and funny I liked it. While she was busy fussing at Brandy I was looking at her. Shit and I forgot how fat that ass was. "I see the way you look at her" armin said sneering. "I could say the same for you Armin."


	5. Chapter 5

*baldie added y/n to the group*

Potato girl  
Connie is that the girl you were talking about?

Baldie  
uh shes an annoying bitch 

The new girl   
Connie stfu before you catch this fade 

Horse face   
Oop Connie don't play 

Stud   
Sup y/n 

The new girl   
Hey Ymir how you doin 

Queen   
Hi y/n I'm Historia nice to meet you 😊

Blonde boy  
Oh hey y/n 

The new girl   
Hey shawty bae 😛

Manic   
You call him that but not me 

The new girl   
😬 

Horse face   
Not Eren getting mad 😬

Baldie   
Imagine 😬

Potato girl   
Eren instead of being mad do you have any food ? 

Maniac  
Damn yo hungry ass 

Baldie   
Okay your point is ?

Maniac   
Connie stfu 

Bulk lady   
Oh hey guys, hi new girl 

The new girl   
Hey I'm guessing your Mikasa

The new girl   
Okay guys look at this outfit I got *outfit of your choice 

the new girl   
Cool right 

Stud   
Yo guys I swear y/n has the best clothes 

Baldie   
LOOK🔥AT😡THE🤬BELT😈LOOK👽AT✌🏼THE👻HAT🎩LOOK👀AT🦵THE 🦷FACE🤡HE🧑🏻🦱LIKE🥵HE👨🏽🦱LIKE👍𝑎𝑟𝑏𝑦𝑠🤠BRUH😩STOP✋🏽PLAYIN🙅

Queen   
Woah y/n you look good 

Bulk lady   
Y/n I need your clothes 

Stud   
What I told y'all 

The new girl   
We could lowkey go shopping sometime if you guys are down 

Bulk lady   
I'm down 

Queen   
I'm totally down 

Potato girl   
Oh yeah me too and let's bring Annie! 

Baldie  
So they just ignored my joke and made plans without us.. 

The new girl   
Yea and what about it also this will be for the girls only since Brandy wanted them to come over.

The new girl   
Okay I'll text you guys later I gotta go 

You got off the phone and took a shower. You played music and lit a candle. You were listening to Get you by Daniel Caeser. "Everytime I look into your eyes I see it, your all I need." You kept singing the song like you were at a concert until you phone rang. 

You glared at your phone for the interruption because you were on your favorite part. You look at the phone only to see it was Yeager face timing you. 

You answered the phone, Eren was at a desk staring at the screen. "What are you doing y/n?" He croaked. His voice was raspy and deep like he just woke up or something. "Well I was taking a shower, still am." You told him. Eren let out a smile said "Since your in the shower you can send me a soapy titty pic right?" 

You stared at your phone looking at Eren waiting for you to give him an answer. " Ask someone else I know I'm not the only girl you speak with."   
"Please y/n just one?" 

"Eren no, your weird ass hell."   
You finished your shower and got out. "Well can see your thighs then?" You didn't really care since it was your THIGHS instead of a boob. "Kay' whatever." 

"Oo they look soft I wanna squeeze them." He's really saying that right now. You turn back around and put your eyes to the screen only to see : YEAGER TOOK A SCREENSHOT 

"Yay I'm gonna put it as my insta profile pic now." Wtf   
"Eren, why? Your acting like we're in a relationship." Eren looked back up and said" Because we are." Tch you never understood why he would always say that. You knew that he had girls all around him and that even if you were in a relationship he would betray you. "Yeah whatever Eren Yeager." You hung up the phone and went on instagram to post a pic. 

*Your pretty ass face*

With the caption saying: *Fuck all you hoes, RESPECTFULLY*   
COMMENTS 

ItsConniebitch: Damn yo ass aggressive but you cute or whatever 

Sashalmao: Dude y/n your so pretty!

MikasaAckerman_: Literally, crushing

NotDaddyYeager: All mine tf 

YesitzArmin replied to NotDaddyYeager: Eren I don't think y/n likes you. 

(Picsarting was low-key kinda fun) 

You laughed at the comments and turned your phone off. "Brandy I'm gonna sleep with you." You walked over to Brandy and jumped in her bed. "Goodnight stupid."

This was rushed and messy but Ill make sure the next chap is better 😛 #cancelwattpad


	6. Chapter 6

"Y/n wake up, wake up!" Brandy was screaming and shaking you. "Brandy I'm up!" You had to scream back or she would just keep screaming louder and everyone in the dorm would here. You and Brandy put on matching outfits.   
*Brown sweatsshirts, white sweats and jordans.*

"Okay cus we look good Y/n." You stared at her for a while. "Bitch of course." You implied. You and Brandy had nice bodies. You were confident in everything you and Brandy did. "Okay let's l go Brandy." You and Brandy left the dorms and headed to the campus. 

You walked into class and sat down while Brandy had checked in with the teacher. You put your airpods in and listened to music.   
"My guy pretty like a girl and he got fight stories to tell."(aka Chanel by Frank Ocean😛) You felt someone take your air pod out. You turned your head to see Eren smiling. "Were you talking about me?"Eren asked you still smiling like a cocky whore. You snatched your air pod back and ignored everything Eren said. 

The class started and Eren was still bothering you. He stopped for a while until you felt a hand on your thigh. You removed his hand but he kept placing it right back on your thighs.   
"Eren stop, I'm trying to work." Eren looked a you with a whatever face you weren't actually working you were texting Brandy because she sat in the back of the class. You and her always did that. 

Eren kept his hands on your thighs while you still nagged at him. Eren moved his hand closer to the middle of your legs. You looked a him like you saw a ghost. "Eren Yeager what the hell?" You whispered. Eren just sat there smirking looking at the teacher. He moved his hand even closer making you shiver. Is he really trying this? You thought to yourself. You smacked his hand making him whine like a child. "Hey I was just trying to have fun." Eren said whining more. "Like I said before have fun with someone else." Eren chuckled at your response. "What if I don't want to y/n?" You ignored his comment and went back to texting Brandy the tea. Eren grabbed your face and made you look him into the eyes. "I'll take you to get food." Your eyes sparkled there was this really good wing place you wanted to go to. You listened to Eren the rest of the day except for doing the dirty, Which is what he wanted. 

School was finally over and Eren took you hand and ran. "Yeager hold on! We're running to fast!" Eren kept running fast not listening to a word you said. When we finally stopped running we were at Eren's car. A black bmw, and girl was it nice. Eren hopped in the car and smiled. "Get in the car y/n." You smiled back and jumped in. When I got in it smelled like mints and weed. The smell was intoxicating. "Alright are you ready y/n?" You shook your head as a reply. 

(Omg hello, guys thank you for the people that read this 😙. Ew cringe but whatever um I will update sooner. I have school, trips, and practice. I will update when I get the chance lmao🙄) again thank you for the ones reading it makes a bitch happy 😤)


	7. Chapter 7

Ahhhhh 200 something views thank yall😏. I will feed you guys more. 

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥

*Your pretty face*

"Get in touch with your goals. Not toxic people." 

265,373 likes 

NotDaddyYeager: Why I got a feeling she talking about all of us? 

tzConnieBitch Replying to NotDaddyYeager: ..who is we?

ItzJeanBitch replying to ItzConnieBitch :yea who is we fuck face? 

ItzSashaBitch: Do I say this too guys? 

Unknown: You kinda bad shawty slide the snap 

ZekeYeager1: Yea what he said slide the snap.

"They always got something to say." You cackled to yourself. You got a notification from an unknown number and heard a knock on the dorm. 

Unknown  
Y/n open the door 

You   
Man wth are you 

Just open the door 

You grabbed a knife and went to the door. You hesitated for a second because you thought you were dumb. "Should I do this?" You asked yourself. You opened the door and saw him- 

˚₊· ͟͟͞͞➳❥

"Oh my God, Terron it's you." He was your friend from highschool. You two had something going on but it changed when you moved. "Hey y/n" he cooed. Terron was one fine man, he had brown skin, nice teeth, it was a whole package. "Can I come in, maybe we can talk and chill?" 

'time skip'

You and Terron laughed in awe reminiscing the old days. You were glad he came since Brandy went out to hang with Armin which was still a surprise. "Let's take a picture." You told Terron. You held his face close to yours and posed. 

*you and T hugging eachothers faces*  
Brr got my ng with me lol <3 

356,654 likes 

ItzConnieBitch: New man who dis?   
I  
tzJeanBitch: Eren got his girl took lmao?

Brandybby: Wait y/n is that T?   
282 comments 

Eren's pov .

Reiner   
Yo you seen y/ns post? 

Nah why? 

It's her with some dude  
They seem close 

..k

I went to y/ns page to see what was going on. A dude about my age on the side of Y/n. Brandy seemed to know him from the comments. His name started with a T. "Tch." Im pissed, she wont even let me that close to her. Who is this dude anyways. 

Y/n pov

"Yo T do you want food?" Terron shook his head up and down. You went to the kitchen to see if you had anyfood. Of course you didn't. You grabbed your phone and ordered Chinese. 

'time skip'

You and Terron were still talking and eating. You were focused on the food and didn't notice that T was recording you. "Delete that shit." You said sternly. "Why? You look cute in it." 

"Just do it."

"No." 

"Do it." 

"No." 

You jumped on Terron trying to grab his phone. You kept wrestling for he phone. But Terron flipped you over, you under him. It got quiet for a moment. You looked away and felt a pair of lips on yours. Terron's. 

You didn't feel like moving nor did you want to. You genuinely missed him. He kept his lips on yours adding his tongue. You both started to move your lips in sync. Terron hugged you pushing you towards him. You and T kept making out for a while. You felt a smile forming on your lips. "I missed you Y/n." Terron went back down and kissed you. 

Lmao the drama they about to have.   
This was kinda short cus I wanted to get on ae at the moment 😛.


End file.
